Zutara Book 1 Thank You
by Alley of the Labyrinth
Summary: Short and sweet Zutara book 1...no actual summary needed...fixed my errors and added a bit more
1. Chapter 1

Book 1 Thank You

It was late in the year. Zuko and his Uncle had finally joined forces with the Avatar. At first Katara didn't enjoy it. But Aang and Zuko finally convinced her that Zuko finally changed. But she would still wonder about how or why keeping her thoughts to herself. They still hadn't found Suki and by Sokka's standers they really needed her there.

So it comes to now sleeping on the forest floor once again. One night Katara was extremely cold. She couldn't sleep. Sokka had seemed clue less and just balmed it on the time of the month. But Toph knew it wasn't that but she wouldn't but in. Katara would tell of her problem when or if she wanted too.

She put had set the fire four hours ago. What she could tell it was almost midnight. But everyone else slept like rocks not even noticing the new heat.

So she sat close as possible to the fire just to feel the warmth beginning to sneeze.  
Hearing her, Toph woke up to see what the matter was.

"Hey Sugar Queen are you o.k." she asked in a whisper placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"I don't know Toph" she sneezed again. "Just go back to bed I'll be fine"  
"if you say so. Good night Sugar queen" Toph went back to sleep unsure what else to say or do for her friend.

"Why am I so cold?" Katara thought sadly she went back to bed but like before she couldn't fall sleep.

Zuko woke up when she had lain down. He finally felt the extra heat. That Katara had forgotten to die out. He saw her shivering in her sleeping bag. So he went over to check her temperature.

It was away below normal. He ran a hand over her covered body, it felt like an ice cube. So he decided to tell his uncle.  
"Uncle… Uncle" he whispered in his uncle's hear shaking him to make him wake up quicker.

"What is it nephew?"

"It's Katara," he said he learned to call her by her name now.

"She doesn't look right" He paused to conclude his thoughts. "I think she's sick."He didn't know why or understand why himself why he was so worried.  
She moaned lowly trying to gather the warmth that she couldn't find. Zuko looked to her and then back to his uncle once again.  
"Alright Zuko, I'm up, help me to Miss Katara" said Iroh. Thanks to Toph who could feel Zuko's heart beat quicken she woke everyone else. Aang was freaking out, Sokka too.

Katara was clueless to what was going on just because of her. Iroh got to her side and quickly laid her head on his lap to keep it off the cold ground.

"Zuko, heat some water and make the 20th bag of tea in my bag" he said.  
"Yes, Uncle" Zuko was happy that his uncle numbered the tea bags also with the names. He didn't understand the names one bit. "Found it!"

"Quiet nephew, she needs the quiet."  
"Sorry didn't mean too." He said in a whisper.

The tea was made and Iroh tried to put the tea in her mouth. But Katara did open at all. Aang and Sokka walked away not wanting to watch. Toph just sat there looking away.

"Please take Katara" Zuko whispered to her. Taking the cup and holding it himself to her mouth. She opened letting the tea flow in. Then Iroh laid her back down on her sleeping bag and walked away with a small smile. He raised the fire for her as well. Katara opened her eyes and smiled. She saw Zuko move his things closer to her. She finally fell into a deep sleep.

Zuko sat there staring at her. He had laid his things far enough not to touch her or get her brother angry when he would return. But he was close enough to keep her company.

In the morning when Zuko finally woke up he saw everyone packing up. So he got up went to the river to clean up. He returned to finish packing his things. Katara was still sleeping. Sokka was about to wake her when Iroh said "She'll get better faster if she sleeps a bit more in the Sun."

"How long?" asked Aang.

"By noon, I think" said Toph, "she seems happy right now. Not like she felt last night before we all went to bed." Sokka just stared at Toph in disbelief.  
"What? You could have told us woke us before Zuko found out alone!"  
"Not my fault, she changes her mood often, I couldn't tell!" she yelled back.

Aang since he could earthbend, had shut those two up to please Katara. He looked over at her. Katara facial expression had changed back to a smile.

"So are what are we going to do?" asked Aang, "I mean we have to get moving"  
"Why don't we lay Katara on Appa she'll a wake later when we get to the next destination" said Zuko.

"That seems fine, as long the sun is one her face" said Iroh.

"O.k. Uncle, Aang would you like to help us"

"That's great idea. What can I do?"  
"Zuko you take Katara. Aang gather her stuff on to Appa you may need Sokka's help." Iroh told them. That reminded Aang of what he did earlier. Sokka still had the piece of earth on his mouth and Toph was laughing at him. She took hers of when Aang turned away.

"Sorry Sokka … I almost forgot."

"No problem Twinkle Toes at least you shut him up."Toph was still laughing. "He and I deserved anyway."  
"Sokka, can you please help with Katara's stuff" "fine" Sokka said getting up and rubbing his cheeks. Zuko picked up Katara. Sokka gave Zuko the evil eye has he and Aang and him gathered Katara stuff and went to put it on Appa.

"Toph, can you help me" Zuko asked shyly.

"Fine I'm happy to help you secret lovers." So Toph, Zuko, Iroh and Katara in Zuko's arms walked over to Appa. Toph raised the earth under them. Zuko laid her down and sat away from her in respect. Sokka sat next to her. Iroh and Zuko sat in the middle. Toph was up front, with Aang on Appa's head.

It was about 10:30 a.m. when Iroh broke the long silence. "Zuko, why don't you play a tune for this journey?"

"I don't know Uncle, what song?" he said.  
"Got anything peaceful hothead?" asked Toph. She was blind as a bat sitting where she was and still pretty annoyed at the fact. But sitting next to Aang made her seem more peaceful. Zuko began to play an old tune on his violin. Sokka recognized it was a water tribe tune. If you know the words you could sing with it.

But Iroh kept silent, Sokka couldn't recall the words in his memory. They landed an hour later in another forest.

She had finally woken up feeling refreshed and much better than she did the night before.  
"Welcome back, Sugar Queen." said Toph has Katara got up and was looking around.  
"Hey Toph where's Zuko…" Katara paused to see Toph smiling a "knew you liked him" smile."-Or Aang and Sokka" she finished to keep the blush off her face.

"All went looking for food" she replied happily.

"Morning Miss Katara. How do you feel?' said a cheerful voice.

"Better, thank you for what you did."

"All I did was instructed my nephew he did everything else."

"Where is he?' she asked ignoring Toph looking at her again with the cheesy I knew it face.

"He's by the river. A couple yards to the south."

"Thank you Iroh." Katara began to hum something as she walked away. Toph and Iroh just grinned.

Toph had spilled the secret that Iroh already knew.  
When Katara had got close to her distension she heard music. She began to sing the words:

"This is our purpose

This is our way of life,

For our loved ones we must fight

My love shall never fade,

You're my reason for everything I do…"  
Suddenly the music stopped. Zuko looked up at her, smiling happily that she was up.  
"How do you know the song?" he asked her  
"My mother sang it to us when we were younger and of course it is a water tribe melody. I guess you played it on Appa it had came back to me. Thank you, Zuko"  
"For what?" he asked cluelessly. He was caught up by her beauty.  
"For helping me feel better" she continued coming closer to him. "You healed me"

"May I play you another?" he said looking at her eyes.  
"Yes please." Katara whispered.

Zuko had a violin and a flute. He took out his flute and began to play an air temple melody. Katara began to dance just because she could as Zuko watched her and played for her.

Aang overheard the music and Katara's laughter; he decided to go see what was going on. He saw Zuko standing playing the flute with Katara dancing around him. He knew Katara liked Zuko. Toph had told him in a weird and embossing way.

So in his kind heart, Aang did something special for them. He learned how to do fog from Katara. So he made some for them. Then he left with a sigh.

They stopped as fog was forming around them. It seemed to be pulling them together.

"Zuko?" she asked again.

"Yes, Katara"

"Can I-"Zuko stopped Katara's words with one simple action. He kissed her delicate lips.

"I love you, Katara" he whispered as he pulled away.

"I love you too, Zuko" Katara whispered as she leaned in for another kiss. Sokka would kill him later but he didn't care. Wrapping his arms around her Zuko felt like nothing could stop him.


	2. Zuko's Violin Author's Note

Zuko's Violin Author's note

FINALLY FOUND A SONG AND IT TOOK ME A GOOD YEAR

I'm gonna be editing this story for some more time, I will repost chapters hopefully before 2012

THE SONG WILL BE _**Pieces by Red**_

It has a violin, piano, guitar and drum and of course voice

So the whole band is there

THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAVE WAITED FOR AN UPDATE

I promise I'll get back to editing and uploading the next real chapter soon


End file.
